The White Fortress
by Iron Legionnaire
Summary: Ylavan, a former imperial elite soldier, travels Skyrim in search for adventure and treasure. Soon he finds more than he hoped for.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

 _Whiterun_

A stranger approached the gates. The city had changed much in the last three years. Not so much from the looks. More from the inside. There were massively increased guard patrols these days. Vampires were attacking the settlements. Since the civil war had been won by the empire, imperial soldiers were marching the streets alongside the whiterun guard corps. The main gate was guarded by six men, one of whom stepped forward and stopped the traveller in his walk.

"Put down the hood. Let me see your face, stranger" the soldier said, unsheathing his sword.

"Very well" the hooded figure answered. He pulled back the hood of his travelling cloak and the facial features of an altmer came to view. Pointy ears, tall and slender build, yellowish skin and golden eyes. His head was completely shaven and there was a scar on his left cheek. On his back there was an elven bow of very fine quality. He smiled at the guard.

"I am looking for an inn, sir. Maybe you can recommend one."

The guard eyed him warily. After some quiet seconds he came to conclusion that the stranger was not dangerous enough to pose a threat to his beloved city. He sheathed his sword and nodded.

"We have two inns. The bannered mare and the drunken huntsman. The bannered mare is up the road behind the market place. But there is a fight between the drunkards every night. I personally recommend the drunken huntsman. Master Elrindir is a fine gentleman. Sells also hunting and archery equipment so you might prefer his shop as you seem to be an archer. Right behind the gate. Follow the rules and you'll have no problems. I wish a good night" the guard said and the gate to the city was opened.

Behind the gate, another squad of six men stood guard, three of them in imperial armor, the other half in their whiterun guard outfit. The elf gave them a friendly nod and looked around. The architecture was typically nord. Wooden houses with straw covering the ceilings. This was the city where the legendary dragonborn took residence after slaying alduin, the world eater. Married to her housecarl Lydia, she settled down to live the life she always wanted. Calm, free of war and dragons. And she couldn't have chosen a better place, the high elf thought to himself. Whiterun was beautiful, in a simple way. If forced to make a choice where to live, he would have chosen this city. He had seen many cities and smaller settlements, many of them very beautiful, but this place in the heart of Skyrim was better than all. He visited Windhelm and Solitude, Sentinel and the imperial city. None of them was as inviting like Whiterun. Finally, his eyes found a wooden sign, reading "drunken huntsman".

"There we are" the elf said, approaching the wooden door of the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

The drunken huntsman. What a name. But it looked very comfy. There was a warm fire in the middle of the main room. Around it stood tables and chairs. Left from the door, there was a bar with a smiling Bosmer standing behind it.

"Ah, hello, my Altmer-friend! Looking for some hunting equipment?" he asked.

The high elf smiled back at the man. "Please call me Ylavan. One of the guards recommended this house to have a drink. I would die for a cup of mead."

The Bosmer giggled.  
"Oh, it's not necessary to die, just have a seat, Ylavan" he answered.

Ylavan sat on one of the stools before the bar and Elrindir uncorked a bottle of mead. The Altmer enjoyed the taste of the cold liquid and looked at the wood elf.

"So, Master Elrindir. Why is this business called the drunken huntsman?" the high elf asked in a curious tone.

The Bosmer told him the story of him and his brother Anoriath who were drunk one night and decided to go hunting. In his drunken state, Anoriath mistook his brother for a deer and...

"...that little oaf shot an arrow that pierced my... well, rump. And after such an adventure, we knew we had a name for our little business" the Bosmer told and Ylavan laughed at the imagination of Elrindir having an arrow sticking in his butt.

"So where's your brother now?" Ylavan asked and got a scowl from his host.

"He should help me here now that he has no other tasks. But instead, he's fuck... umm, 'visiting' that girl Ysolda in her home" the merchant growled with an angry face. Ylavan nodded. "Little brothers" he said deep in his thoughts. "Annoying asses sometimes..."

"True, true" Elrindir agreed. "But let's talk about more pleasant things. A nice bow you have there, Ylavan" the merchant remarked with an admiring glimmer in his eyes. The Altmer grinned. "Moonstone, only the best quality. Got that lovely thing down in Bruma some years ago."

"There's a blacksmith in Bruma knowing how to forge Moonstone?" Elrindir asked, surprise in his face.

"Well, the last owner of the armory shop died a few years ago. So his best friend, an orcish blacksmith, took over his business. This Orsimer has learned how to forge Moonstone. He wouldn't tell me where but he made this fine weapon. And it is worth all that coin i spent on it. More precise than Auriel's bow. That thrice damned greenskin has my respect."

"An Orc made this? Hard to believe. They make efficient armor and weapons but that's all ugly stuff" the Bosmer merchant said with a raised brow.

"I also didn't believe it at first. But that bastard had skill" Ylavan replied. He emptied his bottle and Elrindir opened another one.

"So allow me to ask what kind of prey do you hunt with that exquisite weapon?"

"Mostly deer, some rabbits and also wolves sometimes" the Altmer responded. Either the merchant swallowed his lie or he had his own conclusions.

"Ah. Wolves. Tricky little beasts. One almost killed me on a hunt. Sneaked up behind me. Anoriath stopped him in time. But i was shocked how quiet they can be. The perfect predators" Elrindir recalled.

Oh, there are things much more dangerous than a hungry wolf, Ylavan thought but didn't say it loud. After some quiet moments, he decided to have a look at that Dunmer woman who was staring at him all the time. He ordered two more bottles of mead and headed over to the table of the dark elf. Placing one of the bottles before her, Ylavan sat in the chair opposite the woman. She was attractive, had black curled hair with a braid on each side and a yellow tattoo on her face. Her eyes had the colour of all Dunmer, but Ylavan could see beyond these beautiful red gems. That dark elf was a real predator. There was deadly intelligence in her glance. When he approached her table, she had automatically looked for a weak spot where he was vulnerable. She possessed the eyes of a killer and obviously also the skills. That was interesting.

"Deer, rabbits and wolves, huh? What about the other ones?" the dark elf asked with a broad grin. Ylavan didn't respond, but smiled slightly.

"Oh please, i can smell a lie from a thousand miles away" the woman added. Ylavan still said nothing.

"And what about that blacksmith who crafted the bow for you? Let me guess: there was a high Thalmor commander you were sent to kill. You liked his bow and kept it? So the question is who sent you? Stormcloaks? No. You are an Altmer and they are too dogged in their hatred of your kind. But why does an Altmer kill one of his kind? You have to be an imperial. But since there is "peace" between the empire and the dominion, you wouldn't have been allowed to kill a Thalmor commander. So you are an assassin of sorts? And if i told the Thalmor that an imperial killed one of their high ranking members, how much would they pay me for your head?"

While she spoke, Ylavans jaw dropped. Was he really such a miserable liar?

"No. But as i said, i can identify a lie when i hear it. And i have eyes. That Thalmor sign you tried to remove from the bow is still slightly visible" the Dunmer said with a smirk.

"And you are also a mind reader, hm?" Ylavan asked.

"No, but a face reader" the woman gave answer. She took the offered mead and drank from the bottle. "Call me Jenassa."

"Ylavan" was the response.

"So, you naughty boy" Jenassa said with a blink. "What brings you here? Spotted some Thalmor?"

"No. I do not longer serve the crown. I go my own way. I am in search for some of those old dwarven ruins. It is told that they hold rich treasures."

Jenassa smirked. "Those ruins are absolutely dangerous. I heard their defense mechanisms still work after all this time. I also heard of other... inhabitants that roam these ruins."

"What inhabitants?" the Altmer curiously asked.

"There is gossip that these ruins are haunted by the ghosts of the ancient snow elves."

"You should never give too much on gossip. But i heard similar stories. I wonder if there's truth in them" Ylavan considered. Jenassa raised her brow.

"So, i wouldn't mind seeing if that gossip is real. And i think you could use some company on your travels. 500 septims and i'll follow your steps" the dark elf made her offer.

Ylavan looked at her. "Hmm. Maybe i should give it a thought."

"Do that. You'll find me here. But it is late and i am tired. I await your answer, naughty boy" she said and giggled. After she emptied her bottle, the Dunmer stood up and disappeared in her room.

"Naughty boy, yeah" the high elf murmured. He raised, paid ten septims to Elrindir and the Bosmer showed him a small but comfortable room. Ylavan thanked his host and undressed. He put his travelling cloak aside and stepped out of his boots. In the morning, he would have to visit a blacksmith for an armor, as he was only wearing a black tunic now. After putting his belongings onto a small chair standing against the wall, the Altmer laid down and was asleep almost immediately.

When Jenassa awoke in the morning, she didn't waste much time. She put on her leather armor and readied her weapons. With the last payment, she finally had enough money to buy a good sword. Made of dwarven metal with her name engraved in the blade. That Avenicci-girl surely had some skills. The Dunmer headed into the main room and Elrindir looked at her. "Where's that high elf?" she asked.

"He left half an hour ago."

 _Little piece of shit_ , the Dunmer thought. She was sure he would take her with him. See some dwarven ruins and that.

"Fuck it" she wispered angrily and ordered breakfast. While sitting there and eating her bread and fish, she thought about Ylavan. Why didn't he wake her up? Preferred to keep that damn treasure all for his own? _Shove that scrap metal up your ass! Hope one of these machines guts you. Miserable fucker_.

Chewing her meal, she sat and thought about alternative ways to spend the day, when the door of the huntsman opened and Ylavan stepped inside, carrying bags with him. Jenassa almost jumped from her chair. He didn't leave! He went to fetch supplies! And even better, it looked like he bought enough for two! He smiled, put his burden on a chair and handed a purse over to her. "500 septims. I suggest you finish your meal and we'll hit the road. Take all the time you need."

Jenassa nodded. "Have a seat, try that fish. Absolutely tasty."

He ordered a portion and the Dunmer was right. Elrindir was a good cook. After they had finished, the two elves made ready to leave. Jenassa hugged Elrindir and they left the huntsman. Ylavan enjoyed the bright sunlight and headed over to the blacksmith's shop. Adrianne Avenicci, a friendly woman in her early thirties, handed the black leather armor over he had ordered. He paid and tried it on. The armor fitted perfectly and had some pouches for storage. He fastened his steel dagger to the belt and thanked Adrianne and her husband Ulfberth. Jenassa looked at him and grinned.

"Dressed all black. Suits you. Gives you that naughty boy look"

Ylavan laughed and shook his head.

They left Whiterun with the sun in their back. Time for some adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

__**3**

The Altmer and his dunmeri companion had just left the gates of the city behind when Jenassa looked at him.

"Do you have any idea where we are going first?" she asked.

"Yes. There's an expert on Dwemer-related stuff in Markarth. Calcelmo. I wrote a letter to him that i would want to visit him and discuss my plans. He also wrote some books about the dwarves i intended to buy."

"Sounds like a plan" Jenassa replied and they continued their walk.

Behind the last of the fortifications there was a small camp with some Khajiit hanging around. The night before, it hadn't been there. Probably those merchants who were traveling the land. Ylavan decided to have a look at their goods. He approached the man in the blue tunic sitting in front of the tent. This Khajiit had grey fur and long hair of the same colour. When he saw the two Mer coming near, he stood up. He shook Ylavan's hand and introduced himself as Ri'saad. Ylavan looked through the wares and purchased some arrows with hardened steel tips. Jenassa saw an orcish dagger and bought it. Those Khajiit made good money with selling weapons. Ylavan and his dark elf companion bade farewell to the merchants and proceeded their travel westwards. The high elf was excited to be on the road again. This was where he belonged. Where he could use his abilities. He saw that Jenassa felt in a similar way. She had a slight smile on her lips and whistled a melody. Soon they approached some kind of half-ruined tower. Most likely an outpost. When the two neared the tower, Ylavan knew there was something wrong. The guards were alerted and had their weapons drawn. When the two elves came near, the men aimed their bows at them.

"No step further! Hold your hands where we can see them!" a harsh voice sounded.

"Do what they say" Ylavan said. Jenassa nodded. "Okay."

Both raised their hands into the air. Some guards with swords and axes approached them, always ready to eliminate the adventurers if necessary.

The guards came near and their leader took a step forward. "What are you doing... Wait a moment... Jenassa? Is this you?" The man who spoke took off his helmet and the Dunmer looked into the face of her friend Garnot.

"What's going on here? the dark elf asked after she introduced her Altmer companion to Garnot.

"Bandits. Killed the captain, took most of the weapons and disappeared" the Nord said.

Jenassa raised her brow. "Bandits overwhelmed you?"

"They were... They waited for the night before they attacked. They were fast. Most of us were taking a break or sleeping. It was only a matter of a few minutes. These assholes disappeared before we even knew what was going on" Garnot told while shaking his head.

Ylavan looked at the guard. The man looked absolutely exhausted but he was giving his best to get the situation under control. That found his respect. "What are you going to do now?" he asked.

"I took command and sent someone to Whiterun to report this incident. Listen, these bastards need to be put down. I will make sure you will get 100 septims if you take care of them. Interested?"

Jenassa looked at her partner. "Your decision. You are the boss."

The high elf didn't need much time to decide. This criminal scum was a threat to the people of Whiterun. "We do it."

"So do you know where they came from?" Jenassa asked.

"From north. There's a cave, maybe that's their hiding place" Garnot responded.

"Good. We kill them. Await our return" Ylavan said.

"Be careful. They are dangerous" the guardsman warned. Ylavan turned to Jenassa. "Let's go, we got work to do."  
She nodded and they made ready to leave.

On their way north, they passed an old fortress with imperial banners on the walls. Maybe this was the garrison headquarter for the Whiterun troops. Ylavan's years in the emperor's army lay behind him, yet he still called himself an imperial soldier.  
The cave was located left side of the road, behind a bridge and in front of something that looked like an old nordic ruin. The wooden door that covered the entrance. It wasn't locked. Jenassa carefully opened the door while Ylavan nocked an arrow and aimed into the cave.

"Nothing" he said.

His dunmeri follower readied her own bow and they entered the darkness.

After a short, tunnel-like part, the cave widened into an area that looked like some kind of storage room with barrels and crates inside. Ylavan raised his hand and made a fist.

"What is it?" Jenassa asked.

"There's a dog. Right ahead."

Jenassa aimed her bow at the canine. Ylavan stopped her. "There, in the shadows. An archer" he warned. "Fuck" the Dunmer wispered. Why didn't she notice it?

"You take the dog, the archer is mine" Ylavan ordered.

"Got it."

With their arrows pointing towards their targets, the high elf counted. "three, two, one... Shoot!"  
Neither the dog nor the bandit archer saw their death coming. Jenassa's shot got the canine right in the eye, Ylavan's pierced his opponent through the neck.

"Good shot" the high elf said.

Jenassa smiled. "Thank you."

"Let's go, there have to be more."

"Right behind you, naughty boy." The dark elf could almost hear her altmeri companion suppress a comment and giggled.

They proceeded through the cave and came into the last room where they had to dispatch two more bandits. One in simple fur clothing and another one clad in steel armor. This had to be their leader. When the elves killed his fellow bandit, the one in steel noticed them, grabbed his hammer and howled a war cry before he attacked. Jenassa threw the bow aside. The dark elf drew her sword and the dagger she bought from the Khajiit. Ylavan did not believe his eyes when he saw the Dunmer become a whirlwind of blades. This bandit could hardly stand against her. In the end, the bastard knelt in the dirt, the crossed blades at his neck. Jenassa pulled the weapons apart in a swift movement and the head of the criminal was severed from his torso. She cleaned the blades and sheathed them. "We're done with this scum. Let's get the weapons and bring them back to the watchtower."

"Yeah. Good work, Jenassa" Ylavan said and squeezed her shoulder.

"Could've been better" the dark elf replied with anger in her voice.

"Why?"

She sighed. "I didn't see the damn archer."

"I saw him. So don't worry. Eyes on the target. Learn from your mistakes, but don't let them distract you. You did great work. If you weren't with me, the one with the hammer would have smashed my head to pieces."

Jenassa grinned. "We wouldn't want that beautiful face destroyed by a big hammer... unimaginable."

The Altmer blushed. "Umm... yeah. Let's go" he responded and the dark elf giggled.

After delivering the weapons at the tower, Garnot paid the two adventurers 100 septims and they continued their journey.

The Dunmer thought about her companion while walking quietly beside him. If someone asked her, Jenassa would have said that Ylavan was a good man. Sure, it was the first day she traveled with him, but he seemed to be a man who cared about right or wrong. There were not many of his kind these days. And the world needed more of this kind.

After some days of traveling, they reached a small settlement near the border of the Reach named Rorikstead. The two rented rooms in the frostfruit inn where they used the time to plan the rest of their journey to Markarth. Ylavan could not wait to visit the ancient city.


End file.
